


Scent Left Unsaid

by Anhara



Series: Traducciones [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Deucslist, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Online Relationship, Secret Identity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhara/pseuds/Anhara
Summary: Este trabajo es una traducción, creada con el permiso del autor original y con el animo de hacer llegar sus historias a más gente.Este trabajo esta creado para el disfrute privado del lector. La autora no da su permiso para que este trabajo sea compartido con o leído por la prensa públicamente, o nadie que trabaje en Teen Wolf, incluyendo pero sin limitarse a los actores, equipo técnico, escritores o productores. Tampoco da permiso para que este trabajo se comparta en webs tales como Goodreads, pagina destinada a trabajos publicados fuera de un fandom.





	Scent Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scent Left Unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912608) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 

> Este trabajo es una traducción, creada con el permiso del autor original y con el animo de hacer llegar sus historias a más gente.
> 
> _Este trabajo esta creado para el disfrute privado del lector. La autora no da su permiso para que este trabajo sea compartido con o leído por la prensa públicamente, o nadie que trabaje en Teen Wolf, incluyendo pero sin limitarse a los actores, equipo técnico, escritores o productores. Tampoco da permiso para que este trabajo se comparta en webs tales como Goodreads, pagina destinada a trabajos publicados fuera de un fandom._

Derek esta en el metro cuando lo huele; ese aroma dulce y tentador que es tan familiar para él. Es instantáneamente excitante, pero _cómo_. Debería ser imposible. El vendedor anónimo del flujo de omega y las cajas manchadas que compra habitualmente en Deucslist, el principal proveedor online de todo lo relacionado con hombres lobo, él es una figura anónima sobre la cual Derek se masturba sin descanso, inhalando ese dulce, dulce aroma. El omega se había reído cuando Derek le había pedido que le mandase cosas con su olor fuera de un ámbito sexual, como una camiseta o sudadera usada.

Derek ha dormido con esa gastada sudadera roja cada noche desde que la recibió en el correo. Es calmante, ese olor; lo es todo para él.

Así que es extraño ahora que Derek lo está oliendo, proveniente del fondo del vagón del metro mientras este avanza hacia la línea L, las luces parpadeando al pasar por las plataformas. Derek es llamado inconscientemente hacia él, apartando a la gente dentro de ese vagón abarrotado, pasando entre cuerpos hasta estar al fondo.

“Quita la mano de mi culo si quieres seguir con ella cuando llegues a casa,” suelta una voz. Pertenece a un hombre joven con piel pálida, con lunares esparcidos sobre su mejilla y cuello. Hay un hombre de negocios detrás de el que retira el ofensivo brazo inmediatamente y que se mueve hacia la esquina del vagón, intentando desaparecer avergonzado.

“¿Qué estas mirando?” Le gruñe el omega a Derek—y es él, Derek esta seguro de ello. El olor es tan fuerte que es intoxicante, y la polla de Derek pide atención, inconscientemente entrenada para reaccionar a él.

“Yo, um, nada,” dice Derek. El omega lleva un uniforme de oficinista que no es de su talla, con una chapa que pone “TECNICO TI – STILINSKI” y Derek intenta no quedar boquiabierto.

Derek se pasa su parada y camina los kilómetros extra hasta casa solo para poder estar un rato más en el mismo vagón que su benefactor anónimo.

No le dice nada. ¿Qué le podría decir?

* * *

Derek se da cuenta de que, si sale de la oficina diez minutos antes en vez de sus habituales cinco en punto, puede coger el mismo metro que el omega—Stilinski.

Derek nunca le habla, solo se queda de pie tímidamente en la esquina, observándole. Stilinski parece reservado, mayormente, escuchando música en sus cascos, jugando con su móvil, y en uno remarcada ocasión, tomando un batido. (Derek se masturba varias veces esa noche pensando en esos carnosos labios apretados alrededor de la pajita, ligeramente humedecidos y en esa lengua que lamia su labio inferior.)

Derek colecciona pequeños datos sobre el para mitigar lo que siente al pensar que nunca van a hablar: a Stilinski le gustan los chicles de menta, puede bailar con cualquier cosa desde hip hop a Tchaikovsky, la música saliendo de sus cascos. Derek puede observar que tiene un gusto ecléctico, pero se emociona con cada nueva migaja de información que puede conseguir. ¿Es Stilinski un romántico porque ha escuchado “I’m Yours” de Jason Mraz tres veces en una semana? ¿Cómo se compagina eso con el ligeramente lascivo movimiento de caderas que hizo mientras escuchaba “Single Ladies”?

Una noche cuando Derek llega a casa le espera un paquete de un apartado de correos familiar. Abre el paquete con entusiasmo, y saca una camisa de cuadros. Aprieta la tela contra su nariz, inhalando el aroma, la satisfacción inundando su cuerpo. Una nota se cae de la caja—junto con otro trozo de tela de encaje negro.

_Hey, D—aquí tienes la camisa del mes, como siempre mándame la otra de vuelva a la dirección. Se que no pediste las bragas, pero las mande de todas formas. Tu eres como el único cliente que nunca me las ha pedido, pero pensé que te gustarían ;)_

A Derek se le seca la boca, mirando a la ropa interior en su mano, el aroma de sexo que desprende el encaje.

Un lunes Stilinski le sonríe cuando Derek entra en el metro y su corazón casi se para. Consigue asentir con la cabeza (que carismático, Derek, de verdad), para después sentarse en la esquina como siempre.

Derek sabe que Stilinski se baja en la Calle Matheson, tres paradas después de la de Derek, y piensa que hoy es un día fantástico para caminar la distancia extra hasta su cada solo para poder quedarse admirándole silenciosamente durante once minutos más. Stilinski se ve particularmente adorable hoy, con la corbata tirada sobre un hombro y las mangas de su camisa enrolladas hasta los codos.

Son los únicos en el vagón aparte de una señora mayor dormida en la parte delantera del mismo, y los cascos de Stilinski no están a la vista.

Stilinski recibe una llamada—alguien a quien le tiene cariño, dada la forma en la que su cara se ilumina y se ríe abiertamente. “¿En serio? Eso es fantástico. Me alegro por ti. De verdad, todas las no—Wow. Vale. ¿Sabes quién quiere pasárselo bien?” Dice sacando la lengua exasperado. “¡El Stiles quiere pasárselo bien, muchas veces, en múltiples posturas!”

Derek se pregunta si _Stiles_ es el nombre de su omega, e inmediatamente se siente avergonzado y culpable de pensar en el como _suyo_.

El resto de la llamada es corta, y Stiles corta tras un atrevido “Ya verás,” dirigido a quien fuese el llamante. Esta tarareando alegremente para sí mismo, moviéndose ligeramente en el sitio, agarrado en la barra delante de él, y Derek intenta con todas sus fuerzas en no pensar en una barra americana.

El metro se para, las puertas se abren, la voz electrónica dice “Para de Calle Matheson,” pero Stiles no se baja. En cambio, sus ojos se mueven hasta Derek, quien esta un poco confuso, y se sienta en el asiento de plástico duro justo en frente de Derek.

El metro vuelve a ponerse en movimiento, y la plataforma desaparece de las ventanillas.

“Hola,” le dice a Derek.

“Um, hola.”

“¿Sabes lo que es interesante? Siento que tenemos la misma ruta, pero no puedo estar del todo seguro. A veces te bajas en Victoria, pero otras vas hasta Matheson, como yo. Y después cuando te bajas, simplemente te giras y vuelves hacia Victoria caminando.”

Stiles se reclina, la extensión de su cuello brillando pálida con la luz fluorescente del vagón. Levanta los brazos y los dobla tras su cabeza, y Derek se ve imbuido en una nueva oleada de su olor; es un poco vertiginoso, y por supuesto, en el vagón prácticamente vacío es prácticamente abrumador, estando tan cerca de la fuente.

Derek cruza las piernas.

“Creo que piensas que soy atractivo, y todas esas veces que sigues hasta mi parada estas intentando conseguir el valor para pedirme una cita, pero nunca lo haces. Ni una vez. Nunca intentas ligar, nunca has hablado conmigo.” Inclina ligeramente la cabeza, mirándole curioso.

“Así que, ahorrándote el trabajo. Me llamo Stiles.” Dice sonriendo, los ojos brillantes y con interés en ello.

“Soy Derek,” dice, y Stiles se levanta, acercándose a darle la mano. Derek no puede evitar la manera en la que inspira cuando se acerca a el y la forma en la que su corazón late, su cuerpo entrando en ese estado de felicidad/confort/excitación tan habitual cerca de ese olor.

Acaban perdidos en la conversación, en el metro hasta que este llega al final de la línea y da la vuelta, y entonces se bajan juntos en Matheson, la mujer mayor se ríe suavemente al final, susurrando, “Por fin.”

* * *

Salir con Stiles es cuatro partes emocionante y una parte aterrador. Están yendo despacio. Derek esta contento al saber que Stiles piensa que salir con un licántropo no es “bajar el listón,” como gran parte de la sociedad humana parece opinar, clasificándoles de la clase baja animalística.

Stiles tampoco le ha dicho nada sobre su cuenta en Deucslist.

Derek tampoco le ha dicho que es un cliente.

Una parte de si mismo esta aterrorizado con la idea de que Stiles se entere, le acuse de ser un pervertido o un raro y Derek no quiere eso—Stiles es la mejor cosa que le ha pasado. Le encanta su rápido ingenio, su humor, esa sonrisa.

A penas se han dado la mano, se han besado un par de veces, castos picos que Derek recuerda con todo detalle, y Derek _sabe_ en su interior mas profundo que nunca más va a estar interesado en nadie más.

Así que tras tres maravillosas semana, Derek recibe un paquete por correo. Es un poco sorprendente, dado que (como cliente) sabe que el celo de Stiles no es hasta dentro de otra semana, así que no puede ser la botella de flujo que Derek tiene que recibir como habitualmente. El paquete por fuera parece una camisa o sudadera, pero eso tampoco sería correcto.

Derek lo abre con cuidado, y sus sentidos son golpeados agresivamente por el aroma de _Stiles_ y de sexo desesperado. Huele como si Stiles se hubiese masturbado sobre toda esa ropa, si se hubiese revolcado por ella, necesitado—

Es una colección de braguitas y tres camisetas diferentes, y Derek esta confuso hasta que lee la nota que esta enganchada a un tanga de encaje azul.

_Hey, D—se que has sido un cliente regular y shh, mi favorito vale, no se lo digas a nadie (eres el único que no me ha pedido fotos o cosas así, la cosa más rara fue lo de las camisetas y eso me pareció mono.) En fin, esto esta completamente fuera de la profesionalidad, pero no quería dejarte colgado. Así que, estoy cerrando mi cuenta por razones personales, no voy a hacerlo más. Ha sido divertido y unos buenos ingresos extras, pero conseguí un ascenso en mi trabajo y creo que estaré buen. Pues eso, esto es todo, gracias por ser tú, a todo esto, invita la casa. Pero creo que el olor debería de durar un tiempo, las deje bien usadas todas para ti. ;)_

Derek gruñe, poniendo toda la ropa en el cajón que les tiene asignados y llevándose unas bragas con él a la cama.

* * *

Derek esta preparando una cena con Stiles; seria la primera vez que fuese a su apartamento, y quiere dejar una buena impresión. Cuando el temporizador del horno pita, saca el pollo incrustado con almendras y acompañamiento de vegetales. Huele delicioso y Derek lo pone sobre la mesa, encendiendo algunas velas. Escurre la pasta y después mezclándola con el pesto casero.

El timbre suena, y Derek se lanza a abrir, encontrándose a un sonriente Stiles con una bandeja de brownies. “Traje el postre,” dice guiñándole un ojo.

“Si,” responde Derek, demasiado anonadado para decir nada más. Stiles entra, observando su alrededor con curiosidad mientras Derek deja los brownies en la encimera para más tarde.

“Vaya, la cena es increíble,” dice Stiles, impresionado.

“Tu eres increíble,” dice Derek. “Enhorabuena por el ascenso.”

“¡Investigación y desarrollo, si! Ni un solo ‘¿has intentado apagándolo y encendiéndolo otra vez?’ más. Nunca más. Ahora podre centrarme en mis propios proyectos,” dice Stiles animado.

Se sientan a comer, y todo va esplendido, y Derek piensa que mismo esta noche es la noche—se están acercando en el sofá, sus manos enlazadas, escuchando los dulces dulces sonidos de un jazz lejano, dándose trocitos de brownie el uno al otro.

Stiles se mueve primero, con su pulgar recogiendo un poco de caramelo en la comisura de los labios de Derek, y después acercándose para besarle. Es más ardiente que cualquier cosa que hayan hecho antes, y Derek puede sentir la pasión bajo su piel, su cuerpo respondiendo a las múltiples feromonas que desprende Stiles ahora mismo.

Derek separa los labios, suspirando cuando Stiles usa la lengua. Sus manos suben hasta enredarse en su pelo, y entonces tiene el regazo lleno de Stiles, que está encima de él, presionando sus cuerpos juntos, las caderas chocando.

“Stiles, estas seguro de que quieres—“

“_Sí_” gruñe Stiles, tirándole un poco del pelo, haciendo que Derek gima. Se besan fervientemente, Derek agarrando la espalda de la camisa de Stiles, acercándole, hasta que están tumbados en el sofá, moviéndose el uno contra el otro. “Sí, Derek,” gime Stiles, con los muslos alrededor de su cadera, y Derek a pensar puede pensar con Stiles mordiéndole el labio, sus erecciones rozándose.

Stiles empuja a Derek contra el sofá, poniéndose encima, besándole. Derek mueve su mano por la columna de Stiles, metiendo la mano bajo la tela para sentir la piel cálida. Stiles tiembla y mueve las caderas, buscando placer. Y Derek ya esta siendo sobrecogido por el dulce aroma de excitación que sale de Stiles, más fuerte de lo que lo ha olido nunca, y es bastante como para hacerle—

Stiles se quita la camisa mientras sigue sobre Derek. Uno de los cojines del sofá es apartado por el entusiasmo, y entonces Stiles se queda parado.

“¿Qué es eso?” Pregunta.

“¿Qué?”

Stiles saca algo de entre los cojines del sofá—Un par de bragas negras de las que Derek se había olvidado, que había usado para masturbarse hacia un mes en el salón.

Stiles sacude la tela, y esta claro que las reconoce. “¿Por qué tienes esto?” Pregunta, con la voz temblorosa.

“No estoy viendo a nadie más,” dice Derek. “Son, um, de—“

“Deucslist,” dice Stiles. “Pides cosas de Deucslist.”

“Ya no,” dice Derek rápidamente. “Eso es de hace tiempo, no recordaba que estuviesen ahí. Yo no—“

Stiles esta sonrojado, y sus ojos se mueven de la ropa interior en sus manos a Derek bajo el. Hay un momento tenso en el que Stiles no se mueve, no dice nada, no reacciona, y Derek puede escuchar su corazón latiendo apresurado.

“Te lo iba a decir en algún momento, pero tal vez debería ser ahora, ya que,” dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros. “Solía vender—eh, esto es en realidad mío,” dice.

“Lo sé,” admite Derek. “Yo soy D.”

Stiles abre los ojos sorprendido.

“Um, perdona por no habértelo dicho antes. Que lo sabía. Reconocí tu olor en el metro, es por eso—Que te miraba en el vagón.” Derek se da cuenta de lo terriblemente extraño que suena.

“Nunca dijiste nada,” dice Stiles, parpadeando. “He tenido otros clientes que me han reconocido—la experiencia no fue agradable.”

Él no se aparta de donde esta sentado, como Derek esperaba que hiciese. Stiles solo inclina la cabeza curioso y después empieza a sonreír. “Vaya, siempre tuve curiosidad sobre ti—Tenias los fetiches mas inocentes, era tan adorable. ¿Qué haces con todas mis camisetas? No es que sean material para masturbarte.”

“Um, duermo con ellas,” responde, notando como le arden las orejas de vergüenza. “Tu olor es—es muy reconfortante.”

La sonrisa de Stiles aumenta, y, para sorpresa de Derek, se inclina y le vuelve a besar.

“¿Qué tal si hoy duermes con la cosa real?”

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, puedes encontrar a la autora original [aqui](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/).


End file.
